It's the most wonderful time of the year
by Kickin it xo
Summary: Just a bunch of festive one-shots throughout December letting you enjoy a Brallie Christmas, enjoy! I would appreciate your reviews, thanks so much for reading!
1. Fires, Trees and Stalls

"Ugh come on guys we've been looking for hours" I whined as I rested my head on Brandon's shoulder.

"Yeah moms we've looked at every tree in this place!" Mariana piped as she linked arms with me.

Brandon and I looked towards Jude to see that he was amazed by everything. After all this was the first time he'd had a Christmas.

"So, are you enjoying Christmas so far?" Brandon grinned as he kissed my temple sweetly.

"Of course, it's nice to be with happy people around this time of year." I mumbled. "I haven't had a Christmas since I was seven." I glumly stated.

"Really?" Brandon questioned confused at how anyone could miss out on Christmas. "Well then get ready to have some fun!" he grinned as she dragged me away from the rest.

"Don't be gone too long!" Lena shouted as she noticed us depart.

"Here we are" Brandon informed me as I stood there taking in the little lodge where there was a restaurant watching over all the trees that surrounded us just moments ago.

"Wow… this place looks so cool!" I said amazed.

"I know right, I sneak off here every year. You haven't even seen the best of it yet!" Brandon said giddily as he pulled me to the back of the cabin. As we turned the corner there were a few people as sitting round a fire roasting marshmallows.

"This is probably the best Christmas tree farm I have ever seen." I said excitedly.

"I wanted to drag you back here earlier but I wanted you to spend time with Jude" he added thoughtfully as he pulled up a chair and pulled me into his lap.

"Well thank you for that! It means a lot to m. I have always wished for a Christmas again and more importantly I have always wished Jude would have one, while he was still young. I mean it's so sad isn't it? The kid has been alive for 10 years yet he's never had a Christmas."

"How come he's never had one but you have?" Brandon questioned me cautiously as he pulled me closer to him. "Well the year my mum found out she was pregnant, my dad was already gone. Jude was born in early September but the Christmas before my dad had left. In early December I was at school and when I got home. A police officer was in my house holding Jude. He… he sat me down and told me that my mum… she… she drove off the road. A-And they still don't know why. They did at first label it as a suicide attempt but then a witness conformed something did happen to make her run off the road, but they couldn't make out what it was. The part I hate the most was when I was told that Jude had been w-with her in the car. A-an-and he said that if he had been in the front or the other side of the car, he-he-" I choked as I began to tear up.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to" Brandon whispered as he pulled me close and rubbed soft, slow circles on my back.

"N-no I want to. Um… they said he would have died from the impact almost instantly because of how small he was." I cried as I threw my head into his chest in sobs.

"Shh…. Shh it's fine, you're with me" He consoled me as my tears drenched his shirt.

"You can't ever tell him that!" I shrieked.

"Don't worry I won't, nobody deserves to know anything like that. How come they even told you?" I whispered as I ran my hands down her back.

"I told them I could handle it, that they were my only family left and I deserved to know" I gently giggled not at the matter but how I have always been the same stubborn girl.

"That's my girl" Brandon said as he placed a soft, quick but loving kiss on my lips.

"It's fine, I don't mind. It happened, let's go find everyone else it getting late" she said brushing her jeans off whilst starting to walk away.

"We could but…" Brandon dragged off whilst smirking.

"But what?" I said returning the smirk only to be followed by Brandon dragging me into one of the toilet stalls behind the cabin. He lustfully brought his soft and tender lips down to mine as our lips moved in a fast synchronised motion. His hands wrapped around my thighs as I jumped up against him and he pressed me against the wall of the tightly enclosed stall. It was so small it didn't matter if we wanted to get close or not. Not that neither of use minded. My hands slowly made the way up his torso as he caressed my face. As soon as he felt my touch he felt he had to do the same and lifted the lower part of my shirt revealing my toned but bruised stomach. Brandon started to massage my hips whilst his lips went down my neck.

"Do you want them to get suspicious?" I questioned Brandon with my eye brows raised.

"No!" Brandon whined against my neck.

"Then stop!" I giggled as I gently lifted his head to mine.

"Don't deny it, you love it Callie" Brandon taunted in my ear huskily whispering my name.

"Nu uh" I mumbled against his lips.

"Yeh huh" he mocked against mine. Gently he placed a slow but loving kiss on my lips. Until his eyes wandered to my stomach and kissed every single purple bruise that lay there. I love you Callie" he declared whilst looking at me lovingly.

"Well isn't this a romantic place to do this." I joked as I smiled brightly at him as i gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you too" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's go find the others" I whispered happily. "You go first then I will follow in a few minutes."

"Callie I will leave with you, I don't care what any other stranger thinks Callie, they just need to know I love you." He demanded as he took my hand smiling at the blush on my cheeks. When we left the bathroom we had a few curious and disapproving glances but nothing could break my mood. I was his!

"Yo dude!" Jesus hollered as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as we walked up to them.

"Shut up" he boomed as he punched Jesus' shoulder lightly.

"Um hey guys where is Jude? I asked worriedly.

"I thought he went with you" Stef said shrieked worried that she lost him in the huge place.

"No…" Brandon groaned whilst starting to search for Jude.

"Jude….. Jude… Jude" everyone began screaming at the top of their lungs as we all went to look our separate ways.

"Hey buddy" I whispered as I sat down next to Jude staring at the lights hung up around the cabin setting the Christmas cheer.

"I'm sacred" Jude whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"What are you scared of?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"That my first Christmas will be a bad Christmas." He mumbled as his eyes started to become teary.

"Jude do you feel loved in this family?" I questioned as I turned to look at the mesmerizing lights.

"Yes, it's the best family we have ever been in." Jude smiled.

"Well that's what Christmas is about, love" I lovingly said as I smiled down at him.

"Like what you feel for Brandon?" he innocently questioned as my face turned crimson red.

"Um… yes, like what I feel for Brandon" I smiled. "Let's head back, they are all so worried about you" I added.

"They are?" Jude responded shocked.

"Of course they are bud" I chuckled as I pulled him up and pulled him into my side as we made our way to find the others.


	2. A perfect gift to represent the past

Hey guys, here is another one-shot for you all! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and faves. It means a lot! I would also like to point out that I only use the characters and their background from the show. I like to change it up a bit just so I'm not rewriting the shows script. I hope you enjoy! Review maybe?

**A perfect gift to represent the past**

"So!" Mariana squealed excitedly. "What are you going to get him!" she added whilst we began to walk around Eastfiled shopping centre.

"Um…. Something….." I muttered under my breath.

"Callie this is a big deal! This is your first Christmas together!" Mariana jumped excitedly as she ran to the first shop that was in her view.

"I know but… I just don't really have much experience on Christmas" I groaned as we walked into another store.

"Well that's why you have me!" Mariana explained giddily while clapping her hands.

"Really… that's why I have you?" I teased whilst laughing under my breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mariana pouted raising an eyebrow.

"… Nothing….. You're just… um…. You're just use to buying gifts for girls; and by girls, I mean you." I chuckled.

"True… But I've had boyfriends!" Mariana defended

"If you count the guy you made pretend to be your boyfriend when you ran into Abby Scott in Wal-Mart" I stated as Mariana turned away from me and went to sulk somewhere in the store. No…No…No, ugh nothing is right for him! And men say girls are hard to buy for. I'll be happy with a gift card, I've never had any more than that anyway.

**Brandon's pov**

"Come on dude, can you just find something for her already! I just want to go home and play War and theft 3 the game" Jesus moaned as we walked up the last step to the third floor of Eastfield. I knew Mariana and Callie were there somewhere, I needed to see what kinds of shops they were going in. Talya was easy she told me what she wanted, literally like a spread sheet with what shop, price, item, even the colour. What the heck do you buy for the girl that doesn't want anything; or at least says she doesn't?

"What about this?" Jesus grinned

"Are you kidding me? This is our first Christmas together and you want me to get her that!" I bellowed with wide eyes.

"Really dude? You are no fun!" Jesus pouted as he put it back on the rack.

"I am not going to buy my girlfriend a thong!"

"Why?" Jesus whined.

"Because! And you do realise that you would never see it on her, right?" I questioned kind of worried what his answer would be.

"I do it to help you out bro, and you never know, I may have got lucky" Jesus commented winking at me.

"Oh I don't think so!" I bellowed.

"Relax man! I have my own lady" he smirked as he walked to the next isle.

"Speaking of which, don't you have to buy her something?" I questioned trying to look for Jude.

"Already done, the Justin Bieber perfume is in the draw of my desk. I still don't get why she likes him so much, and his hair. I mean I have better hair than that!" Jesus moaned as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever lets go find Jude so we can go to another shop" I broke in.

"Jude, over here!" I hollered as he turned the corner.

"Hey guys I was just about to go looking for you! I found a great present for Callie" Jude reported as he made his way towards us.

"Great what is it?"

"Headphones, she loves music!" he exclaimed.

Um sorry buddy, she doesn't have an I pod and her phone is broken" I said whilst patting his shoulder.

"Then buy her an I pod then!" Jude added giggling.

"Come on let's go" I sighed as I pulled him out of the store. "Jesus, stop thinking about Callie in underwear and get a move on!" I bellowed as he stood there staring into space.

"I was not, ok I was, but hey and man can dream" Jesus spoke while winking.

"You may be my brother but if you have one more dream about my girlfriend in a thong you are dead meat. You got that?" I growled in his ear.

"Sure man, whatever. Let's go get this girl a non sexy present, but don't complain to me on Christmas when I'm having a little extra fun with Lexi than you are with Callie." Jesus mentioned as he walked up to us.

"Well you should know that unlike you two we don't need underwear to have fun" I smirked a Jesus laughed.

"That's my man! So how-"

"Um helloooo 9 year old here, let's keep it PG please!" Jude shrieked as he ran ahead of us.

"Hahaha, so back to business can we just find something already!" Jesus groaned.

"Hey Jude, what are you looking at?" I questioned looking at the kid memorised by the sparkling jewels that glistened in the window of Carter's Jewellers.

"Wow that's perfect for her" I mumbled as I looked down at the silver heart shaped necklace below.

"My mother use to have one just like it, I've seen it on all the photos, she never use to take it off. Callie always wanted it after she passed but my dad took it one night and smashed it into a million pieces with a hammer; right in front of her eyes. She was gutted" he mentioned sadly.

"Dude it's risky" Jesus warned as Brandon stepped into the store.

"Dude it's perfect" I exclaimed as he mimicked his actions.

**Callie's pov**

"Ugh this is impossible!" Mariana groaned as we entered yet another shop.

"I know! Can't I just get him a gift voucher or something" I whined exhausted from all the shopping.

"I wish Callie, but no. keep looking" Mariana demanded. "Don't worry something will show up, whether it's a gift card or not. He's always been so hard to shop for."

"Come let's leave, there is nothing here." Mariana insisted as she sighed in aggravation.

"Here you go Miss" one of the workers politely said as she handed me a flyer.

"No thanks" I mumbled politely as she gave mine to Mariana instead.

"Eeep! Callie you have got to see this!" Mariana screamed as she shoved the flyer in my face.

"Perfect" I smirked as I quickened my pace as I neared the second floor of the shop.

"Hello, I would like to sign someone for a recording session with Jonathon Miles the famous piano instructor and producer.

"Name"

"Brandon Foster"

"Ok just go to this address on the 6th of January to spend a day session with Jonathon Miles to make an album with can then be used to submit to record labels, enjoy!"

"Well that was easy enough!" Mariana squealed with delight.

"Really, were you just here for the past four hours?" I retorted.

"Let's just go meet the guys" she mumbled.

As we reached the entrance we saw the guys sitting down in the seating area. Everything seemed normal but Brandon was just staring into space. Huh… that's normally Jesus' job.

"Um hey guys, what's wrong with Brandon?" Mariana questioned

"Oh he's just day dreaming about thongs" Jesus answered innocently.

"No I wasn't!" He exclaimed whist reassuring me with crimson red cheeks.

"It's a long story" Brandon mumbled as he grabbed my hand tugging me to the door.

"No it's not really, I don't mind telling it" Jesus offered smiling deviously.

"Who wants to go home now?" Brandon interjected.

"Yes" everyone groaned as they made their way to the car leaving a sulky Jesus trailing behind them.


	3. Christmas Decorating!

Hey guys! Only the characters and their backgrounds are used so it may not be the same as the show. I hope you like it!

"Is Callie joining us?" I asked Jude as I handed him a box from the attic for him to take downstairs.

"Um I don't think so…. She said she isn't feeling too well" Jude smiled sweetly as he began to carefully carry the box to my mum at the end of the stairs.

"Thanks bud!" Mum exclaimed appreciatively.

"She's normally ill around this time of year, must be the cold weather here." He said.

"Must be…" I agreed, knowing that was definitely not the reason.

"Hey Jude you can go help mums downstairs, I can take it from here" Jesus announced as he parted from his room.

"Have you seen Callie?" Jesus questioned randomly as he took a box of decorations.

"Um no….why? Should I have?" I replied worried that she might have run off like in the summer, even though it only lasted 2 days it still scared us to death!

"No I was just wondering since no one has seen her in a while." Jesus sighed.

"You don't think-"

"No I don't Brandon, you worry too much" Jesus chimed in before I could finish my sentence.

"Well it's not like running away is new to her, is it?" I went on, getting worried about her.

"Well now is different" Jesus promised me as I began to panic.

"How Jesus? How is it any different from the other times before? I panicked as I began to head down the ladder to the top of the stairs.

"Because she has you" Jesus simply stated. "You keep her here."

"I didn't before" hollered, still angry with myself.

"She was scared, you were scared. She knows she needs you" Jesus informed while placing a hand on my shoulder.

As I stormed through the back door ignoring Lena as she called my name, I heard sniffles coming from the garden. I quickly spun around and walked back up to the drive way to where the noises were coming from.

Quietly I sat down next to her and just let her cry. She sat their playing white Christmas on the guitar whilst crying her eyes out. As the last chord was strummed she let the guitar fall on the soft grass as she fell into my chest bawling her eyes out. The only thing that could be heard was the strings buzzing from the impact of the fall.

"He… He…" she choked

"He what?" I whimpered. With Callie it was always something hard hitting, those were the only things that bothered her. Since I found out about Liam, I've been scared to ask what she meant, but I owe that to her.

"He left" She whispered as she wept harder.

"Who left Callie?" I whispered gently whist cradling her in my arms.

"My dad" she continued as I waited for her to go on. "On Christmas Eve he… he… left. I woke up waiting for the best Christmas morning, ready for the best Christmas ever and he just wasn't there" Callie choked looking at me wondering if she should continue. With my nod of approval she carried on trying to get the words out. My mum was tearing up but putting on a brave face for me. But I knew something was wrong, as if she knew something. To take our minds off it we decided to watch TV but only to see on the news that at 1:07 that morning my dad had been taking to prison.

"What did he do?" I murmured against her hair.

"He robbed a bank and just before that an eye witness saw him shoot the bank manager in the heart, twice." She cried into my chest. "The bank manager was my u-uncle. He murdered his own brother. However as if it couldn't get worse, the next day my mum started to have morning sickness so my grandma made her take the test and she found out she was pregnant with Jude.

"Wow Callie, I'm truly sorry." I whispered soothingly as I rubbed circles on her back.

"I've tried to love Christmas again, but it's hard." Callie sniffled

"Callie it's not Christmas you hate, it's the things that he did." I commented.

"I know… thanks Brandon, you're a good …. Um ….. uh, friend" she blushed.

"Thanks, now what do you say? Do you want to join in with the Fosters decorating business?" I smiled widely.

"Business?" she questioned while raising on eye brow.

"Oh yeah, we get serious at this time of year. If one bauble breaks mums go into a frenzy." I said deadly serious.

"Come on B" Callie laughed as she extended her arm towards me.

"There you are my babies, you two help Jude with the stockings over there." Mum said excitedly. I am so excited this year. All I want this Christmas is to make sure she's loved; to make sure she feels love. They both need it, they haven't had it in a long time.

"Hey Brandon, how do I look?" Callie giggled as she turned to me pulling a pose with a stocking on her head.

"Beautiful" I whispered as I blinked as the flashes of the camera went off in all directions.

"Come on guys! Photo time" Mariana squealed as she pulled me, Callie and Jude into a hug taking the pic with one hand. I gently began to slip my hand around Callie's waist and pulled her into my side for the photo. As Mariana turned away Callie went up to my tip toes and placed a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly bent my head down to hers until our lips met.

"EEEEPPP"

I jolted my lips away to see Mariana running around squealing showing the picture. Sighing I grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Now where were we?" I smirked as I put my skimmed my lips against hers.

"Learning how to love Christmas" she mumbled lustfully.

"Of course" I chuckled before having smashed my lips against hers once more.


	4. Snow Day

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all the support you guys have gave to this story and Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!**

**Snow Day**

"Man it's getting bad out there" I sighed as I placed my books down on the desk.

"I know, it's going to turn into a blizzard if it carries on like this" Carter, Brandon's lab partner replied.

"Attention students, a blizzard is due to come in a few hours and since there is already so much snow fall we are ending the school day early. We will keep you posted on the website and will let you know whether we'll be in tomorrow or not. Enjoy the rest of your day" boomed through the speakers by the principle.

"I guess I'll see you whenever then" Carter smiled.

"I just hope this blizzard doesn't start before we get home" I grumbled as we excited the door of the classroom. I smiled to myself as I saw her. Standing there, she looked beautiful as usual, against the tree; our meet up place. The snowflakes thumped against her hair as the strands caressed her face.

"Hey, I can't believe we get to leave early! It's only 10:20!" she exclaimed excitedly as she walked over to me.

"Let's go have some fun!" I shouted happily whilst Callie laughed at me.

"What's wrong Lena?" Callie asked worriedly as we approached her; our eyes darting back and forth as she paced the ground continuously.

"What's wrong with them?" I questioned as I looked through the car window to see everybody miserable.

Lena waved her hand frantically and then pointed to her phone to make me stop talking. With a sigh Lena ended the call.

"Sorry about that guys. My car won't start and the mechanic can't get here for another 3 hours since the snow storm has already started where he's based." Lena groaned as she started to head to the building. "I'm going to need to stay here but you guys can go home" Lena sighed and gave us an apologetic look.

"So now he have to walk home; in this!" Mariana shrieked as she got out the car and slammed the door.

"Oh stop whining, we live 10 minutes away! What would you rather ten minutes' walk in the snow or a3 hours and half in a school with no one else in it but us when we could be at home watching T.V." Jesus questioned Mariana knowing the answer already.

"Fine…" Mariana grumbled as hauled her bag over her shoulder as we followed trying to hurry before the blizzard kicks in.

"Why did this have to happen to us" Mariana groaned as she hugged her scarf to her face.

"Hey Mariana" Jesus shouted, "stop whining!".

"Ahhh" Mariana screamed as she turned to Jesus furiously. "What the hell Jesus!" Mariana shrieked as she dusted herself off from the snow.

Suddenly I looked up to see a bundle of snow splatter against my face.

"Marinana…" I grumbled as I slowly I raised my hand to my face and then bent over to pick up a handful of fresh snow. Smirking, I lobbed the snowball towards Mariana but he ducked and hit Callie in the face.

"Oh it's on!" Callie yelled as she threw a snowball in my direction but I quickly pulled Mariana in front of me to shield myself. A whole snowball war breaks out with everyone lobbing snowballs anywhere and everywhere.

"Better watch your back Callie!" Mariana giggled as she threw a snowball Callie's way.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she began to run and dodge numerous snowballs. Laughing I ran up behind her and grabbed her by the thighs and swung her over my shoulders.

"Need a rescue?" I smiled smugly as I ran carrying her away from the vicious snowballs.

"Haha yes please" she chuckled. I mean I was surprised, any other girl would have been kicking and screaming violently but not her, it was if she was happy as she hung there, content in my arms.

"You're surrounded" Jude screamed as they all formed a circle around us smirking while tossing their snowballs from hand to hand.

"Going somewhere?" Jesus taunted as they all took one step closer to us.

"On the count of three" Callie commanded whispering in my ear. "One, two…" Callie whispered as she breathed heavily in my ear sending me into a frenzy in my mind. She just sounds so… so… sexy. I mean look at her she's gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, every amazing word you could think of. "Three!" She screamed as she leapt down from my arms and grabbed snow and started to throw it everywhere but wasn't quick enough and we got cornered… again.

"We surrender!" I laughed raising my hands. "Cease fire guys come on! We need to get back home" I beamed as I began to run home.

"I thought you were going to be the boring one for a second then!" Jesus screeched as he began to chase after me.

"You snooze you lose bro!" I chuckled

"Can we have some hot coco" Jude exclaimed as he jumped up and down once he was through the door.

"Only if you stop jumping, you'll fall through the floor in a minute" I joked as I took of my scarf and hung it up.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jude responded pretending to be hurt.

"Hey you implied it, not me!" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm bored" Callie whined as she fell down to the coach in a huff.

"Oh I have the best idea ever!" Mariana squealed jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands together like a kid on Christmas.

"What?" Jesus squealed as he imitated her actions.

With a glare to Jesus Mariana continued "Well we could play dares" Mariana suggested in her tone that says we are playing dares no matter what you think or want to do, she uses it on me and Jesus all the time.

"Ok I'll go first" I volunteered whilst smirking at Jesus.

"Oh god!" he groaned as he caught on to my smirk.

"Jesus, I dare you to strip down to your underwear, and, and-" I said whilst holding my finger whilst seeing him groan. "And you have to run around the street singing jingle bells as loud as you can." I laughed as she began to strip.

"You're lucky you're my brother" Jesus muttered harshly as he ran into freezing brewing blizzard.

"Ok, pay back is coming brother, watch your back!" Jesus demanded as he ran inside shivering to keep warm.

"Nice boxers" Callie giggled as everyone looked down to see the red love hearts wrapped around him.

"Thought you might like them" Jesus winked whilst everyone groaned.

"You know you can put your clothes on, right?" Jude laughed as he watched Jesus running around in nothing but his underwear like a freak. God how I wished mums would come home right now. Callie turned around to smile at me almost as if she knew what she was thinking.

"I know but I want Callie to get a good luck at what she could have" Jesus smirked at me whilst everyone groaned; I swear he wasn't this annoying when he was six.

"Shut up" Mariana shouted as she lobbed a pillow at his face. I wanted to do more than that right now. He may be my brother but Callie is mine! Well not officially, but she will be… I turned to see Callie laughing at him, not in a lovey-dovey way just as a sister, which made me feel somewhat better.

"Well what she could have if she wasn't so hung up on Brandon, you chose the wrong brother I'm the fun one!" Jesus exclaimed as he finally put back on his trousers. A small smile crept on my lips as I turned to see Callie blushing at the mention of name.

"Right… um I will pick Callie" Jesus smiled as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "All you have to do is take of your shirt of course" Jesus started as if it was obvious. "Then stuff snow in your bra and keep it there and keep your shirt off until the end of the next dare" Jesus demanded excitedly.

"I swear you have a crush on me" Callie muttered whilst lifting her shirt over her head.

"Nu uh I do it all for Brandon" Jesus smirked and winked at me whilst patting me on the back. We all walked outside just to make sure she went through with it. "Maybe you should go help her with it Brandon!" Jesus chuckled as Callie grabbed the snow.

"Shut up!" Callie and I bellowed at the same time.

"Happy now?" Callie said to Jesus not even shivering at all. God I though she looked hot before but now… now she is just indescribable. I never even knew she had a toned stomach.

"Ecstatic" Jesus smirked once he saw the look on my face.

"Wait a minute, why waste another journey, let's all stay out here ready for the next dare" Callie spoke sweetly as her eyes glistened at me and Mariana.

"Oh which one of you will it be? I think Mariana" Callie laughed as she pulled Mariana towards her. I sighed in relief knowing this one would be the worst. I really thought it was going to be me.

"Since it seems to be a tradition you need to strip down to your bra and underwear whilst we bury you in the snow." Callie said as she began to laugh.

"But-"

"No buts. You were the one who wanted to play this game" Callie interrupted.

"Fine" Mariana huffed as she she sat down in the snow.

"Are you finished yet?" Mariana whined as she shivered once again.

"Yep, you've been in there long enough let's get you out" Callie said as she began to tear away the snow from Mariana's freezing body.

"Your dare is to steal Callie's shirt that she left in the house before she before we left" Mariana whispered in my ear, already knowing where she was going with I nodded and ran into the house to find it.

I heard Callie groan in frustration as she searched for her shirt in the next room. "Looking for this?" I smirked as Callie looked up to me smiling brightly until she noticed my smirk and her smile began to weaken.

"Where did you get that?" Callie barked as she chased after to me.

"Where you left it!" I replied before I fell into a fit of laughter right before I plummeted into the snow with Callie on top of me, hitting me continuously.

Callie furiously panted as she sat on top of me trying to catch her breath.

"You know it's only fair if you strip" Callie whispered seductively in my ear.

"You would like that wouldn't you" I stated whilst smirking.

"Pfft! No I just want it to be even." Callie replied a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Humm, I think I can make that happen" I smirked as my lips brushed her check because of how close we were.

"Oh yeah?" Callie whispered seductively skimming her lips over mine for a brief second in a taunting manner. I couldn't take it anymore so I just tore the shirt off me, maybe a little too eagerly but neither of us minded.

"What about the pants?" Callie questioned trying to stifle a laugh.

"When yours come off first" I joked as she hit my bare chest trying not to laugh. But then gently stops and starts to slowly run her hands down my chest and the way to my belt loops. I couldn't take it anymore so I slowly reached down and kissed her lips softly. As the kiss began to get hungrier I flipped us over so I was on the top as she ran her hands slowly in my hair, tugging all the strands.

"Took you long enough" Callie breathed as she pulled away for air.

"Well I like to take things slow ok?" I defended as she cuddled into me more.

"Well a little too slow" she whispered and pecked my lips gently.

"Well next time I will remember to keep it as heated and sexy as possible." I whispered against her lips.

"I'm ok with that, how about we start that now" Callie said as she hungrily re-joined our lips again.

"Snow pile!" boomed Jude as he jumped on top of the us laughing at our shocked expressions. Callie and I laugh at him as we begin to wrestle in the snow.

"Hey Jude why don't you make a snow angel" I said as he ran eagerly away to join Mariana and Jesus.

"Where were we?" I questioned pulling Callie back into my arms.

"Let me remind you" Callie whispered as she pressed our lips together once more.

"Let's go get you inside. You'll get ill" I mumbled against her lips.

"Or we could just put our shirts on" She suggested as she bent over to pick up her shirt.

"Now that is an idea I don't want to do!" I smirked as I threw her over my shoulder and ran inside to continue the fun.


End file.
